


My Darling Faith

by thetranquilteal (dragonBug27)



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonBug27/pseuds/thetranquilteal
Summary: Claire writes a letter to Faith





	My Darling Faith

**** ~~~~

Claire carefully folds the piece of parchment in two and slowly raises it to her lips. She closes her eyes and kisses the letter she’s penned to her daughter.

She rises from her seat and moves across the room to kneel at the fireplace. She bows her head and says a prayer for her daughter, her beautiful red headed daughter that was taken too soon.

She’s not sure it’s possible, that her daughter will hear her words. Feel her love. But she hopes that it is.

She gently places the letter into the flames and watches it burn. Once her words are reduced to mere ashes she wipes the tears from her face, takes a deep breath and stands.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr blog @annalisedemoodboards


End file.
